The Quest for Greatness
by Reaverstar125d7
Summary: Many say that in the pursuit of greatness much is lost, it is true that in any pursuit something will be lost, however some things shall be gained alongside this loss, be it friends, lovers, enemies, or even what you were pursuing, this is a story about loss of much and the gain of little. (Re-doing the entire thing from the ground up due to being unsatisfied with it as a whole.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Terrible forray into fanfiction, as I pretty much only read, obviously this will be terrible. I will continue this story until I feel it's finished or until I have improved enough to rework it into something good.**

 **Without further stalling here we go.**

* * *

This story begins on the day Jaune begins his fateful trip to Beacon, the premier school for huntsman and huntresses. A journey such as this would take preparation, planning, resources, and after many a year of painstaking effort, the journey begins, and finally a dream realized, whether it will be good or bad has yet to be seen.

The trip from Jaune's home village of Forsetholm was realitively peaceful, a few incidents here and there but such is the life of the traveler, arrival in settlements and finally Vale was met with mounting dread on his part, the settlements being less defended than his home and the city being bigger than what he expected, which brought thoughts of terrible consequences of lapses of control. Jaune was not like his family, not happy, not a hero, and held no aspiration for heroism, instead of going to Beacon for the chance to be a hero like his family believed, he instead is going to get a well paying job for someone with needed and necassary skills, which he had in spades.

For all of his life he had lived in the shadow of his older siblings, they were all great, they were all someone, he was seen as nought but the male heir, the boy to be protected and coddled, denied the chance for greatness, this has left him bitter, but the defining trait of this young man was simply that he was broken, not in the sense of pure insanity, rambling, mad voices in his head, no, this broken personality stems from lack of that something that makes you 'normal' in the eyes of all of humanity, a simply lack of care for the plight of others, but hidden under a 'loving' facade, his family were non the wiser and thus they still believe him to be 'Jaune the loving little brother'.

The arrival to Vale was fairly normal all things considered, a small wait at the gates and then passage in, what Jaune needed now was information, and thanks to a contact in Vale he knew just who to talk to, Hei 'Junior' Xiong owner of Vale's most prominent club, as well as information broker for seedier people, and thus with goal in mind and entrance gained, Jaune set out to begin his quest for greatness.

* * *

 **AN: If ya like it tell me, if ya hate it tell me, all critizism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to reviewer, answers will be replied to at the end, so as to not bog down people not interested.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

The trip to Junior's club was an interesting experience to Jaune, few people were forthcoming with directions but nothing a little threat of violence couldn't solve. A few choice individuals tried to mug him, thanks to his preparations however that ended badly for the muggers, a few dead bodies hidden in alley dumpsters and few hours later, and he had arrived at 'The Club'.

'Interesting choice in name.' Jaune thought 'It's not like creativity isn't a thing, thank the Colour Wars for that. Pity that there are so few who can sense danger, hiding bodies is always a pain.'

At the door he saw the line of hopeful teens, desperate business men, sleezy playboys, and all the sluttiest and pretties ladies getting in or the occasional greased palm from a smart man, and an annoying tacky suit on the bouncer.

Deciding time was up on waiting and really annoyed at the muggers wasting his time, he impatiently steps right up to the door.

"Hey blondie move along, you ain't gettin' in." the bouncer 'menacingly' says.

"Look idiot, we both know I don't have time for you inane uselessness spawned from the sad ineptitude that is your life, so why don't you use the one brain cell you hopefully still have under all that shitty cologne and let me pass," Jaune all but spits out " or we could do it the hard way and you lose something a bit more important than Lien. Your choice really."

The instincts built up over a life of crime tipped of the bouncer to a very angry predator hunting much bigger prey.

"Alright, alright, just go in," the bouncer says "I'm not paid enough for this shit."

"Glad you saw reason." Jaune replies with a sweet and happy tone.

The interior of The Club was needlessly extravagant in Jaune's opinion, too much excess, however he isn't here for interior-decorating. A short walk took him to the bar top, where none other than Hei 'Junior' Xiong stands.

Dressed in a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants, yet more needless extravagance. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache, not the best looking in Jaunce's opinion, but again not here for opinions, information however is key.

"So you the guy with the info I want?" Straight to the point Jaune throws it out there "Because the trouble I went through to get here has made me a tad snippy as of late."

"Who's askin'?" Junior gruffly asks

"Simply a man with a need for information and a very specific skillset pertaining to destroying any annoyances that come before him, mostly through murder, beatings, poisoning, dust explosives, oh and lets not forget good old torture, so lets find out what you are to me today, my information broker, or an annoyance to be destroyed?" He monologues while revealing a wide assortment of explosives hidden in a satchel stapped to his side. "Either way I get what I want, but I think it would be better for the both of us if you just gave me what I want."

"That's a lot of firepower for a simple info grab" Junior says cautiously reaching for his missile launcher/club beneath his bar.

"You best be prepared for a bloodbath the moment you touch that weapon Hei." Jaune warns with an amiccably smile on his face, having palmed a ice dust shrapnel grenade.

"Geez alright kid, what do you want?" Junior pulls back his hand and placates the obviously dangerous teen.

"Well all I need from you is a simple audience from Vale's most wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick." Jaune smiles innocently.

* * *

 **AN: That's chapter two, again tell me what ya think.**

 **Onto review answers:**

 **merendinoemiliano - Thanks for the vote of confidence! And yes he does have Aura unlocked(more on that in ch3), as for pairing I'm not sure yet but the pool for them is def not as large as the whole female cast of that I can assure you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy shit, 248 views, thats so much more than I expected. Thanks for all the views, I'll answer review questions at the end as always.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

The audience that Jaune demanded with Roman Torchwick took a few hours to set up on Junior's part, the time spent waiting was used to observe the club people.

'Pathetic, people just looking for a quick lay and then what? A short shameful walk home afterwards, disgusting.' Jaune thought 'And this is why I hate humanity and all it's disgusting vices, not that I'm any better.'

A brief look into Jaune's history is in order.

* * *

 **Ten Years prior.**

* * *

A young Jaune watches his happy family, it is a bright sunny morning filled with happiness, or so most are lead to believe. It is on this day that his father is supposed to begin his hunter training, an occasion even Jaune is excited for, but as the day progresses his father never takes him for his training, never mentions it.

"Dad when are we going to start my hunter training?" Jaune asks hopefully

"Son, I've thought hard on it and I don't think this is the life you want to lead, I'm sorry son but I'm not going to train you." His father James replies seriously.

Jaune says nothing and walks away to his room, silently stewing in anger.

* * *

 **Nine Years prior.**

* * *

After many a month searching the CCT, Jaune found a way to unlock his aura, an extremely dangerous way that gets most people killed, he had to go into the forests surrounding his home and get savaged by a grimm, the life and death situation should unlock his aura.

He had not spent the last year just looking for a way to unlock his aura, no he also spent it researching the grimm native to his home, beowulves, the most commonly seen of all grimm, and thanks to this research he knew hundreds of ways to kill this particular grimm.

After a two hour walk through his homeforest whilst emiting all the negative emotions that built up over the year, it finally happened, a young beowolf hungry for the human emotion of rage, it immediately charged the Jaune, a loud angry roar spewing from its jaws.

Jaune was caught of guard by the sudden speed the vreature display, by the time he could react he already had a deep cut crossing his chest, blood flew and screams roared, and a small spark stirred within him, a spark of something he tought he had under control, the tell-tale sign of madness, a crawling dark lurking within that was prone to brief bouts of maddening anger followed by a hatred few others could hope to match, and with this spark of madness his aura sprung to life, a screaming bright white light, the feeling was simple to explain for him, it was like diving deep within his crawling madness and staying there.

It was a feeling of bliss, and with his madness unchained by this pathetic creature that dare to touch him, he struck, a single well placed plam strike to its throat, with aura unconsciously flowing through his arm, and the beast's head exploded, a grizzly sight blood spewing everywhere and then fading into nothing, such was the way of the grimm.

After a year of planning, he got what his father would never give him.

* * *

 **Current Year.**

* * *

"Alright crazy Roman has agreed to see ya, but its gonna have to be at midnight at this location." Junior said whilst handing Jaune a paper with the location on it.

"Glad someone know how to make a deal." Jaune replied.

And on this day let it be known that the plans that were set in motion over ten years ago are finally about to get into the swing of things.

* * *

 **AN: Well thanks to the advent of reviews I am inspired to write more, so this way expect chapters to fly out at the speed of reviews.**

 **Onto review answers:**

 **Vulkhanos- well I'm going for a special kind of madness from all the books, movies, series, anime and manga I've read/watched. So it will have elements of both of those.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: One more another chapter within the span of a few hours, I have nothing more to say so On with the story.**

* * *

The trip to the warehouse district that Roman wished to meet Jaune was an interesting trip, the streets were filled with people going about their business, drug deals in alley's, the homeless nursing booze, and the occasional mugging in the red light districts. Thoughts of his childhood planning and training swirled within his mind, biting at the focus gained from his singular purpose.

* * *

 **Five Years prior.**

* * *

Mountainhold, a settlement nestled among massive mountains, protected by massive crags and and a sheer drop by the bullhead landing pads, this is where Jaune finds himself, along with his family, on a small trip for the holiday.

He is currently climbing among the crags building muscles necassary for what he has planned, a difficult climb of course, the reason that Mountainhold is so well defended the almost impossible climb into or out of the valley, impressively making this settlement a milestone in human reclaimation of the lands savaged by grimm forces.

It is in these mountains that Jaune found a cave where he could train his semblance in peace, away from prying eyes. Discovery of his semblance came a full year after his dangerous unlocking, the scars still marred his flesh.

His semblance was a insidious thing, a sort of worm within the mind of others, an influence that exists within all who live and sometimes within those that are dead, lingering traces in dead flesh or bone, and even areas of wholesale slaughter. His semblance is the ability to worm his way into the minds of others through the madness that dwells within all things, it could be an obsession, it could be love , it could even be the simplist act of kindness someone shows. All these little acts, all these small traces of madness within us all, are the doors to the mind that Jaune uses with his semblance, with the trigger found and the door opened your mind is forfeit to his influence, keeping false images, as with his family not seeing his scars, but the strongest ability of this semblance is the ability to make what is hidden in madness, what is not alive, what is not real, become all to real to everyone that can see, feel, touch, smell, and taste. A form of summoning that required no aura, instead using the targets own mind to fuel these creations, or to drag someones mind under his influence.

He has named his Semblance: Mind Eater. A powerful semblance that works on all things, his training with it consists of making the unreal, real, and making the real, unreal, warping reality to improve control.

This is what he spent all his time doing during his family holiday, a fake Jaune brought to life from his families collective image of him to keep them busy, to make them think he was there, to allow him to plan and work unimpeded.

After a week of this training he and his family left to return to Forestholm.

* * *

 **Current Year.**

* * *

Jaune walks into the warehouse with his semblance reaching out to identify all those in the vicinity. There were two minds in the area, two sources of madness tor draw from.

"So kid I hear you're looking for me." A smug voice comes from the man standing alone in the warehouse.

* * *

 **AN: And now we have Jaune's semblance revealed, PM me if you have discrepancies with my explanation and I will improve what is written here.**

 **And with that chapter 4 is done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it appears I have a running theme, two chapters a day, so if y'all like this format or want one long chapter tell me, although odds are that will turn into two long chapters.**

 **As always reviews at the end.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"So kid I hear you're looking for me." A smug voice comes from the man standing alone in the warehouse.

The smug man is none other than Roman Torchwick, his slanted, dark-green eyes stare mockingly at Jaune, his bright, orange hair, has long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traces his visible left eye. He wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He wears a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He is smoking a cigar.

"Well I'm looking for someone competent enough to supply me with what I asked for, however looking at you I'm starting to have second thoughts." Jaune snarked at the criminal.

"Well that's quite rude kid, what not hugged enough during childhood?" Roman snarks right back.

"By choice yes. Well enough pleasantries, I'm here for a business proposition that will benefit us both." Jaune cuts to the point.

"Do tell kid, little benefits both me and my clients." Roman says.

"Well I've paid attention the the news, listened to the stories, spoke to the right people, and I found out that someone now holds your leash. What I offer is simple, a way to cut your leash and bite the bitch that put that pretty little collar on you and your assistant hiding in the shadows." Jaune says.

Roman jumps forwards with Melodic Cudgel in hand, swinging the weapon for Jaune's head. The hit never connects, having swung straight through Jaune like a stick through butter.

" **Did you truly believe I would face you openly when you have your little assassin poised to strike from the shadows. That would be the height of stupidity."** The image of Jaune that Roman struck spoke in a distorted voice, rippling like a pond that a stone is dropped in.

Suddenly from the shadows Jaune steps forth, a girl struggling in his grip, a knife to here neck right up against here external jugular vein, drawing forth a small drip of blood.

The girl comes up to Jaune's chest, she wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck, currently these necklaces are gripped within Jaune's fist almost strangling her to hold her in place.

" **So we stand at a crossroads my friend, I hold this little tart's life in my hands whilst you hold nothing but a watery image, what will you do then? Will you try attack me, will you risk the life of your precious Neo on the off chance she has made an illusion that can bleed very real blood. Do take your time, unlike you and her I have all day, or do you want me to make you a clock of blood, would that make you feel better?** " The image of Jaune speaks

"Because quite simply I would love to see the look on your face as you watch her life drain from an hourglass made of blood." The Jaune that held Neo hostage spoke.

"Alright calm down there buddy no one wants anyone hurt!" Roman says panicked.

"Really? From where I'm standing you want me dead and I have no issues killing your precious sidekick." Jaune replies matter-of-factly.

" **Throw you cane as far away from yourself as possible and I won't show you the time you have left with her.** " The image speaks, crossing its arms arrogantly

Roman hesitates and hold Melodic Cudgel tighter.

" **We** Warned **You.** " Jaune and the image say together

Jaune very quickly moves the Knife from Neo's neck and slashes all the way down her forearm, cutting arteries on the way down. In the short span of time that it took Jaune to slice her forearm it took an instant to bring the knife back to her neck.

"So you have anywhere between ten to fifteen minutes, after that she dies and I move on to you. Now think clearly and listen to me, or I make things a whole lot worse." Jaune speaks calmly, the same way one speaks about the weather.

Roman throws Melodic Cudgel as far as he can.

" I did what you asked, please just tell me what you want." Roman pleads

"Was that so hard?" Jaune asks "Now as to what I want, I want a partnership, I supply you with information that will keep your mistress off your tail and you give me all the information concerning this mistress and her cohorts. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, fine, you win, just let me patch her up first." Roman sighs in defeat.

"Already done." Jaune says, and in that instant the sound that was on Neo's arm fades away, like an image upon water rippling from a pebble dropped in.

"She was never bleeding in the first place." Jaune says as he releases Neo.

"You are a cruel bastard!" Roman screams at him

"You were being difficult, so I was difficult in turn. It would be more cruel if I did sever the arteries." Jaune replies calmly "Now we had a deal, and let me warn you not to go back on it now, for the illusion you saw can become reality at the snap of my fingers."

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" Roman asks.

"Start with her face, and the faces of those puppets she has.

* * *

 **AN: The first glimpse of what Mind Eater can truly do.**

 **Onto review answers:**

 **merendinoemiliano- Mind Eater, will be properly explained in parts, keeps the mystery going, but concerning aura protection against it, Aura doesn't work to protect against it's influence, the constructs yes, because those are physical, I mean look at Emerald's semblance, no one was immune to it because it was mental, not physical, aura protects against physical damage only. Concerning pairings trust me harem is a no go, as well as Ruby, for harem its because no one is perfect enough to love that many people equally, favourites are inevitable, for Ruby its because she is way to innocent and kind hearted to deal with the Jaune I have written.**

 **Expect the next chapter within the next few hours. Gotta write it then edit.**

 **Until then Reaver signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And my running theme continues, as well as my chapters becoming longer hope you like this upward movement of word count.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Start with her face, and the faces of those puppets she has."

"All right, so you wanna know about them, lets start with the bitch, she has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, she almost always wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs, the dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back because she's way too full of herself and her 'sexy body', ending just above the knees, there is a diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest, almost like she put the dress on backwards, doesn't know the value of cleavage in distraction it appears." Roman describes "Her name is Cinder Fall, and she speaks in that 'I will always be better than you and I am the sexiest' way that pisses me off"

"From what you say she is way too full of herself, maybe someone needs to put her into her place." Jaune says "Continue, what are her allies like?"

"Ha! Allies, more like lackies. The more useful one it the girl, Emerald, she has dark skin and red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, makes me wonder if the carpets match the drapes, she wears a white top and a olive-colored crop top, white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped." Roman describes "Then there's the jackass, Mercury, his hair and eyes are a silvery-gray, he wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, he also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it, dumbass is so monotone it hurts. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces."

"They are the only two that follow the bitch everywhere, never seen her with other people." Roman says.

"So the question remains, how much do you know of their plans?" Jaune asks.

"All I know is, she wants me to steal a lot of dust. What for I dunno, but she's got me working with the White Fang, somehow twisted them to our side and now my workforce is even more useless 'cause the don't know how to steal properly." Roman breathes out.

"That is honestly a little impressive, the White Fang loathe humans, but i have ways of fixing that." Jaune smiles darkly "It'll be like our little chat but on such a grander scale."

At this Roman winces visibly and Neo rubs her neck.

"Calm down you two, that won't happen again so long as you stick to your end of the deal, and even then I can assure you that it will be a fair and honest battle, on my part atleast." Jaune says.

"Moving on, we have work to do," Jaune hands Roman a folder "Contained within this folder is the infro you need to keep Cinder off your back, its contacts that'll be really unhappy with knowledge of what she is doing. Accounts of deals made by people that shouldn't be known, and they will do anything to keep the info down. That and more contained in this file. Use it wisely, when I have need of you I will find you." With his bit said Jaune turns to leave the warehouse.

"As a little side note, that thing I did with Neo's arm, she was actually bleeding, the unreal was real for those few short minutes you were being difficult. That is the one freebie I will give you concerning my capabilities." Jaune says as he walks out of the warehouse.

* * *

The walk to the hotel Jaune was staying at took a relatively long time, maybe an hour or two, considering the ware house was at the edge of Vale and the hotel was in the centre. A few more people tried to mug Jaune, but that song has been sung before and the dance has been performed.

The hotel was a Schnee owned hotel, the most expensive and exclusive hotel in Vale. With a little influence from Mind Eater, Jaune was staying indefinitely for free, the staff thinking he was a Valean Council member and that Vale was paying for the stay.

With his confrontation with Roman and Neo, his plans took another step forward to fruition, one more step in the long winding path. The Quest has now begun in ernest, the next step would be dismantiling the alliance Cinder has with the White Fang.

" **Scheming once again Jaune?** " A voice comes from nowhere, yet everywhere.

"And here I thought you got bored of this game." Jaune replies.

" **What and lose out on our favourite, only source of entertainment** " The voice gains form and direction.

A mask fades into existence in front of Jaune, it's toothy grin stretching from end to end. It's pitch black form contrasted by the pure white jagged teeth and eyeholes outlined in white. It's eyes are just a white filled void with the red slit pupils.

" **It has been too long since you've made things real Jaune, oh it sets our minds alight with joy!** " The mask speaks, its sounded as if a thousand voices all spoke at once.

"Why would I play my hand so often, it would give people time to prepare against me." Jaune replies to it.

" **It annoys us when you speak logically, what happened to all the emotion you used to express, the rage that consumed you at the human presence, the hunger you felt when madness consumed you?** " The mask asks.

"Tempering madness with sanity makes for a very dangerous weapon, and lets face it how much more destruction and madness can be caused by me using the sanity I clawed back?" Jaune asks.

" **Not that we think about it you do have a point, but do know precious Jaune, with all the chaos you caused just because of that human not co-operating we are not leaving you again. Why would we leave you alone now after the plans you made have finally started to influence those susceptible to our unique tastes.** " The mask says.

"That's a wonderful plan," Jaune says " Mammon"

 **AN: Another chapter within the span of a few hours.**

 **A review popped up as I was writing this chapter, as such here I answer.**

 **merendinoemiliano- Roman was a little hard to write but playing on what I know from the interpretations and the wiki I think I've got a good version of him. Onto Emerald's semblance, that's a good point, and with Mind Eater there are many facets to be aware of, hopefully this chapter has answered a bit more of what you want to know, and as always, I shall elaborate more next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Once more we dive into deeper plot lines.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"That's a wonderful plan," Jaune says " Mammon"

" **We knew you'd see it our way!** " Mammon all but laughs out.

"That reminds me, where are the others?" Jaune asks

" **They are waking up slowly bringing your strength forth, the little things you've forgotten along the way. Oh we just can't wait until all of us come back into your pretty little head. Wait the sights we'll see.** " Mammon explains. " **Give us a few hours and another will return to our fold! Such a joyous occasion, almost like a birthday.** "

With that Jaune decided to once more drag Mind Eater to the surface, to unrepress the madness that fuels him. This required a target, and luckily the alliance between Cinder and the White Fang was the perfect test.

* * *

Thanks to the intel Jaune obtained in his preparations, he knew where a White Fang safe house hid. Right under the noses of the Valean Council, the very building they met in. An underground safe house hides beneath the Valean Council building, and within this safe house a prominent figure to the White Fang gathers strength.

A faunus known only as Sapphire, she has snow white skin, a lithe frame and purple slitted eyes. She is a cat faunus, a tail being her animal feature. She wears a black suit, with a blood red tie. This is Jaune's target, the first of many in a long line of tools.

The worm Jaune uses is a simple rat, with a simple mind making it easy to overpower. The rat's usefulness comes when Jaune dons Mammon, the strength gained from diving into the madness contained within the mask that is Mammon is simple. Mammon is greedy, and as such everything that is touched by it is a part of it, a new piece of Mammon. The rat has been touched by Mammon and as such is now Mammon. With careful focus Jaune leaves his body, flinging his mind into the rat, taking control.

Jaune guides the rat through the ventilation systems, right into the ventilation grills in Sapphire's office. There the worm implanted into the rat becomes a snake, slithering into the mind of something so much more complicated than a rat. With this snake placed within Sapphire, the rat's job is done and with that it expires, the madness within devouring the body and leaving nothing behind, not even ashes.

In time this snake will grow, along with the paranoia brought along with it, and when called upon, it will cut its own head and grow thousands like the hydras of old. Now, however, the snake has replaced the strong loyalties the faunus had, giving her a new master... Mammon.

" _ **How delightful! Using such sneaky techniques to make a puppet, you make me proud!**_ " A voice that is like the finest silk and the most expensive wine breathes out.

"So you're the second to come back, I'm surprised it's you and not her." Jaune speaks to the silky voice.

" **Ha! I knew it would be you, never could keep your pride in check.** " Mammon laughs at the voice.

" _ **What and be like the sloth? I refuse to spend all my time sleeping, its so boring!**_ " The silky voice says.

" **So, what do ya think of our Jaune's plans?** " Mammon asks.

" _ **It's so delightful! Such a sneaky plan, such a terrible plan, such a SINFUL plan!**_ " The voice replies.

"Welcome back to the fold, lets hope your pride won't be your fall once more," Jaune says. "Lucifer"

* * *

 **AN: And more of Mind Eater shows itself, whilst making less sense as it continues.**

 **Review answers:**

 **merendinoemiliano- Well you got what you asked for, and thanks for that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Inspiration has struck me, as such the next few chapters shall be out faster than I usually do.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Welcome back to the fold, lets hope your pride won't be your fall once more," Jaune says. "Lucifer"

" _ **Why must you say it like that? I make one little mistake and now I'm the bad guy.**_ " Lucifer complains.

" **You dug your grave Lucy, and you had to lay in it for what, two years?** " Mammon condescendingly states

"Calm down you two, there's no need for you both to lose control. Now what say we expand my influence just a tiny bit more?" Jaune asks.

" _ **Yes do that, do that! I can't wait to give that slut the good news, I was first and she is LATE.**_ " Lucifer all but spits out.

" **Now dear Lucy WE were first, as we are the first we will be the last.** " Mammon states.

"Calm down. We have business to attend to." Jaune ends the conversation there.

* * *

" _ **So, how exactly do you plan to increase your power, wake the others? Make and army of puppets? Don't leave me hanging Jauney!**_ " Lucifer asks desperately.

"That's simple, both." Jaune states matter of factly.

A crown appears before Jaune, it is a beautiful golden crown. Red rubies line the base of the crown, a single massive diamond stands in the middle of the crown. The crown grows upwards like roots ending in emeralds held in place by the roots. The crown is nestled on a flaming skull, the skull is made of onyx with precious gems as teeth. The eyes of the skull are stunning diamonds, the diamonds seem to contain a small coin. Each coin shows different sides, the right eye coin has a angel with six wings whilst the left coin contains a goat skull with a pentagram behind it. This is Lucifer.

" _ **So how exactly can you do both?**_ " Lucifer asks of Jaune

"Enough worms will wake up one of the others." Jaune replies "From there we go forward with whomever it is."

" _ **So simple, yet so effective, you make me so PROUD!**_ " Lucifer shouts.

* * *

Jaune wanders the streets of the red light district, planting small worms in the people in the streets. With each worm Jaune's power grows, it's intoxicating, irresistible.

" _What's this? Is that the tell-tale scent of lust? The sweet aroma of desire, the unstoppable want in the most precious of vessels. Want a fine way to wake up! You sure do know how to spoil little old me!_ " A voice speaks, sending shivers of excitement dancing up and down Jaune's spine.

" **And thus the whore comes forth, not with fire and brimstone but with roses and wine.** " Mammon says.

" _ **Ha! I was before you bitch eat that!**_ " Lucifer yells at the voice.

" _Oh that's so cute Lucy, you're so hung up on proving that you're better than me that you can't help but think because you finished first that you somehow win a contest that never existed in the first place. Even if this contest existed you'll forever be second best to dear Mammon._ " The voice calmly states.

"Now,now you two calm down neither one of you is better than the other. After all, all are equal in the eyes of death." Jaune states calmly.

" **You are right. We are sorry Jaune.** " Mammon says.

" _ **Fine I'll back off, beating a dead horse only goes so far.**_ " Lucifer states.

" _Oh dear Jaune you always know how to handle me. I'll back off for now_ " The Voice states.

"Thank you Mammon, Lucifer, and dear Asmodeus." Jaune says

* * *

 **AN: More of Mind Eater, more voices.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A little late with this chapter but to make up for it I'm wrapping up the voices aspect of Mind Eater, so three chapters will be posted** **simultaneously.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Thank you Mammon, Lucifer, and dear Asmodeus." Jaune says

" _You remembered! That warms my cold heart._ " Asmodeus says.

Pink smoke slowly wafts around Jaune, moving to collect in front of him. Stepping forth from this smoke is a stunning figure, a body woman would kill to have and men would kill to touch. Purple skin with intricate tattoos roaming the body. Pitch black hair that reaches the floor, skulls and jewelry woven into the hair made of the most expensive of materials. Her hands and feet end in claws, ivory nails polished to a shine. Her eyes are a bewitching amber, the pupils in the shape of hearts. A tail sways lazily from side to side behind her, making her hair wave beautifully. She wears no clothes, flaunting the perfect body she has. This is Asmodeus.

" _It has been too long since we've been together Jaune, I've missed you using my power._ " Asmodeus says.

"It was the smartest choice at the time, the less attention called to me the better." Jaune states.

" **He has a point Asmodeus, we personally agree with his choices, besides your power is being used now so stop complaining.** " Mammon says.

"We have things to do, the others must be woken and I have the perfect way to wake them up." Jaune states.

* * *

A simply choice is usually what creates the most discord. It is on this day that a simple choice is made that has massive repercussions. A man decides to eat just that much more, stuffing his face with junk food.

This man has one of Jaune's worms within his mind, and thanks to this man's gluttony something stirs. The man is suddenly unable to stop eating, his body breaking at the food shoveled into it, until finally he goes still, dead. His insides torn apart by the stretching the food caused.

"It is so rare that something so simple wakes me up." A voice speaks

"It is an act of gluttony, what did you expect?" Jaune asks it.

"Well certainly something of a grander scale, but beggars can't be choosers. It is nice to speak with you once more Jaune." The voice replies.

" **Did you forget your manners during your slumber?** " Mammon complains.

"I remembered my manners Mammon, it's just that you don't rank all that high on my list of priorities, neither do Lucy and Asmo." The voice states matter-of-factly.

" _I don't know why you even tried Mammon, he's always been like this._ " Asmodeus says

A mouth appears from nothing, slowly a body appears around it, massive arms that have mouths running all along it. The torso is covered by the mouth, the body is supported by a writhing mass of tentacles, each tipped with a mouth. There is no head, and no eyes.

"Beelzebub, you look hungry as ever." Jaune says.

* * *

 **AN: Somewhat shorter than usual but that is so I can speed up this arc of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Nothing to say so**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Beelzebub, you look hungry as ever." Jaune says.

"Hunger is something I know all too well Jaune." Beelzebud says from all of the mouths at once. "Besides a small bit of hunger with a small bit of wrath makes one power hungry. My hunger is the easiest to use with the others."

"Correct, time to wake the others." Jaune says.

* * *

In the middle of the forests surrounding Vale is a group of White Fang faunus. The reason as to why the are there is that they are smuggling in grimm, orders from above.

"Look at all you animals, toiling in the sun. Never asking questions, never thinking, never doing anything worthwile." A voice speaks from all around them. "You never thought to ask why you're bring grimm into the city? This is why you White Fang that stand before me are no better than the animals you have features of."

Stepping forth from the shadows is a human, his hair snow white and shoulder length. His eyes purple, he wears a pitch black suit of heavy plate armour. The chestplate of the armour has a symbol worked into the metal, it is an eye. A massive greatsword rests on his back, held magnetically in place, the greatsword is also pitch black. The crossguard is shaped as a skull, the blade extending from it's mouth. At the man's waist sits a whip, it is covered in small hooks and ends in a small blade.

"Do you animals have nothing to say for yourselves? No words of repentance, no pleas of innocence?" He asks "No? Then die."

With that said he grabs his greatsword and cuts through the first White Fang member, the blade slicing through aura and body like a hot knife through butter. The second Fang member leaps forwards, sword drawn. He never makes it far, a spike made of glass impales him, grows until it breaches the covering of the trees.

"Kill him!" The leader of this group screams.

"Such a **wonderful scent,** the rage is **so beautiful. Can** I have a turn?" A voice speaks from the dead bodies.

"Go ahead, kill all of them if you want." The man speaks.

From the blood that had pooled on the forest floor a massive hand explodes outwards, grabbing a Fang member that was standing on the blood. The hand crushes the faunus, and from the blood on the forest floor a body emerges, it's skin is red, soaked in the blood of the faunus. A massive pair of wings lazily stretch from it's back, a spiked and armoured tail swings forwards, impaling a Fang member. The beast laughs maniacally, and then it brings the screaming fang member on its tail to it's massive snout, it tears the Fang member in half. It eats the faunus, much to the horror of the other Fang members. The creature steps forwards, its massive hooves crushing the dead faunus, it reaches it's hand forwards and from the blood on the floor a wicked blade emerges, warped and spiked it's curved surface drips an unending flow of blood. The creature suddenly surges forth, with a speed that a creature that large shouldn't have, in an instant five of the faunus are beheaded, blood spraying everywhere.

" **Come now little** Fang, this is what **you wanted right? Combat** everlasting, a war **with humans. Why** shy away from **practice when you** have something akin to **true war stands before you?** " The demon speaks. "This is the war **your kind seeks, demons** killing those weaker than them, **innocents dying because they** were in the wrong place **at the wrong time.** That is what you seek, **and I will give it to you,** come little Fang. **Come to your death.** "

The Fang leader charges forwards, a primal roar screams from its lips. It never makes it to the demon, the blade the demon held impales the faunus.

" **Too bad so sad,** if you used that **brain you supposedly have** you would have run from **certain death. As it** stands you will be next meal, **you will not get the benefit** of dying now. I will slowly eat **you. Now feel the pain you** heaped on helpless **humans** " The demon taunts.

The faunus is eaten limb by limb, slowly bleeding out. When the demon is done it turns to the man, a bloody smile stretches it's face.

" **It has been so** long Jaune. Thanks **for the fun!** " The demon speaks.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Satan." Jaune says.

* * *

 **AN: And now only one voice left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: And now the final chapter of the preparation arc.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"It has been a while, hasn't it Satan." Jaune says.

" **Well wrath doesn't** sleep forever." Satan says.

" **All that's left is the sloth and envy and then we are all here.** " Mammon says.

" _Then Jaune needs to go to sleep. Go ahead dear Big Boy Satan will protect you._ " Asmodeus says.

With that suggestion Jaune leans against a tree and goes to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Jaune see's is an unending sea of darkness, he stands inf ront of a massive couch. Draped across this couch is a massive slumbering beast, fur covers all of its form. It snores lightly.

"Wake up big guy, you are needed." Jaune speaks to the creature.

With those words said, the beast stirs, thousands of eyes open all stare straight at Jaune. The sea of darkness shifts long tendrils emerge and wave lazily to and fro, the beast slowly sits up. The long arms of the beast stretch forwards lazily touching Jaune's head, the care it expressed betray its imposing form. The beast finally shifts its body, thousands of arms emerging from its fur, each covered in eyes. It has no legs, its lower form covers the entirety of the couch it rests on. The beast flicks one of its arms forwards and hundreds of tomes appear before it, each tome is then turned slowly by a arm.

"It. Has. Been. Two. Years. This. Time. Good. To. See. You." The beast speaks.

"Good to see you too sleepy." Jaune says warmly.

"Knowledge. Puppets. You. Have. Been. Busy." It states.

"Yes, and now I need you." Jaune says.

"Five hundred and seventy three worms. Dreams. Will. Plunder. Return. Tonight. Secrets. Will. Be. Taken." The beast says, it waves an arm and the tomes suddenly start flipping rapidly.

"Sure thing, don't overwork yourself, Belphegor."Jaune says as he leaves the sleeping realm.

* * *

 **AN: And with that the second last voice is revealed, thanks guest reviwer for pointing that out!  
**

 **Expect more chapters today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I forgot a voice, thank you guest reviewer for telling me, as such this will be the proper end of the voices.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Waking up after a chat with Belphegor was always an odd experience, it always makes Jaune feel lethargic afterwards, a sharp headache follows.

" **So the sloth is awake now is he?** " Mammon asks.

"He is, and he is currently reviewing our worms." Jaune replies.

" _Dear old envy will wake up easily enough._ " Asmodeus says.

" _ **How do you come to that conclusion whore?**_ " Lucifer asks condescendingly.

" _Just let a mortal gaze upon my flesh, the envy will eat them up. So delightful!._ " Asmodeus replies, unaffected by Lucifer's tone.

"Well no time like the present. To the city we go." Jaune states.

* * *

Once more Jaune stands in the red light district, his armour unscratched and the eye upon the chestplate a stunning gold. Once more a simple decision is made, to reveal Asmodeus to the people milling about.

In an instant she appears, a sweet scent that draws attention follows her. All in the area turn to her, unable to fight the urge to gaze upon her perfection. In this instant hundreds of minds scream with envy and lust all at once. In the next second she vanishes, as if she was never there in the first place.

"So much envy all at once, of course dear sister was involved." A voice completely the same to Jaune's speaks.

"It was the fastest way to bring you forth." Jaune speaks.

" **Once again you hide in Jaune's form, the question as to why stands.** " Mammon speaks.

"I love this body, I love this form, it was the first thing I ever envied, and it was the first thing I became." The voice replies.

" _It has been too long dear sister._ " Asmodeus speaks warmly to the voice.

A white smoke appears in front of Jaune, from this smoke steps Jaune. The key differences between Jaune and this mirror image is the hairstyle and the colour of their armour. Jaune's hairstyle is a short ponytail, the mirror's hairstyle is let to hang loose. Jaune's armour is pitch-black, the eye is golden and is open, the mirror's armour is snow-white and the eye is black and closed. The eyes of the mirror are pitch-black, no iris, no pupil, just a black void.

"Leviathan at your service my dear Jaune!" Leviathan salutes Jaune.

"A pleasure dear, now we have business to attend to. Places to be, people to control." Jaune says dismissively. "Come now let us be gone."

* * *

 **AN: This is a sort of scramble chapter because of my forgetfulness, as such the next chapter shall be longer than usual.**

 **Review answers:**

 **Kronus18- I am surprised you figured that out, I was gonna leave that until ch20, but nows as good a time as any, yes his mind is split 8 ways, however these personalities are now factors of his semblance, each letting Jaune do something unique with his semblance, as seen with Mammon, Mammon lets Jaune directly control anything in his network of worms, so long as Mammon has touched them. Other abilities will be shown in time. As for what the RWBY gang shall face, I'll give you a hint, "From the simplest of actions, a demon was born. From the largest of gestures, a demon is felled." Think carefully on this.**

 **Guest- I fixed my Fuck-up thanks for reminding my of my forgetfulness.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: As I said last chapter this will be longer than usual, plans will be expanded upon this chapter.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Well Cindy, what I got here gives me the ability to tell you to take your business elsewhere, and if you push it my new friend will be paying you a visit. Trust me when I say that neither of us wants that." Roman Torchwick speaks into his scroll.

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a manner Torchwick, take back what you said and I'll forget about this little transgression." Cinder Fall angrily yells at Roman.

"Oh would you look at that, out of time. Too bad so sad." With that Roman ends the call.

Taking a look around his new safehouse, supply by the crazy kid that almost killed Neo, he had to say, he was impressed at the appearance. The safehouse is underground, the walls appear to be made of a shining black marble. The floor covered in a beautiful crimson carpet made of dust infused silk, sturdy, soft, beautiful. All the doors are made of a wonderful mahogany. The office he currently sits in has a table made of the same mahogany, bookshelves filled with books written in a language no man understood. Upon the table sits a folder, it appeared on the table a few days after he and Neo hid there. Contained within the folder was a way to contact his new benefactor as well as account numbers to all the people under the Jaune's control. The accounts filled to the brim with Lien, as per Jaune's commands. Robots roam the halls protecting Roman and Neo, the likes of which Atlas would kill for, each embedded with a networked A.I. that monitors everything it sees. The sights of this A.I. are trained on all within the sprawling facility. It is named Beholder.

"Beholder, be a dear and bring me a whiskey would you." Roman speaks into the room.

" **All right, but that's your daily requests used up Torchwick. You want more alcohol you get it yourself.** " Beholder replies.

"Why so mean Holder?" Roman asks.

" **It is not my job to keep you cozy, it is my job to keep you safe. Unless you being sober is a safety risk to this facility, Neo, then you, in order of importance, then you will be stuck with your daily limit of five requests.** " Beholder replies. " **Also Master has said to keep your schedule open for the day, he shall be here shortly.** "

"Was wondering when he would want to check up on us." Roman said.

A robot walks into the room, carrying a trap with ice, a glass, and whiskey on it.

" **This is a fifty year old Atleasean whiskey, cost on it on the open market is three million lien.** " The robot states.

"Goddamn that's some expensive stuff. Well bottoms up." Roman drinks a glass slowly, waiting for Jaune to show up.

* * *

It is midday when Jaune appears within his bunker, the safehouse that Roman resides in. A keycode, biometric scan, and aura scan later, he is within the facility.

This facility's purpose is simple, construct war robots without end, the facility is ever expanding, the need for space increasing with each robot built. Everything within the facility is automated, the only living beings within the facility would be Roman, Neo, and now Jaune. The technology was designed by Belphegor, the demon diving into the dreams of all the great scientists, and stealing all their collective knowledge of A.I. and robotics, then pooling this knowledge into Jaune. From there Jaune designed and programed Beholder, a true machine mind. With the aid of Mammon each robot is networked into Beholder, and from there Beholder is networked into Mammon.

Jaune walks through the security stops and finally he makes it into the living area. A part of the facility that houses the true marvels of science, nano technology. This small nanites keep the living area free of all pathogens and dirt.

" **Greetings Master, the humans you sent to me are alive and well there have been no incidents with machine production. We have now made and maintained over one million war bots, three hundred field constructors along with their nanite armies, and six titan behemoths. Roman is in your study and Neo is in your library."** Beholder states.

"Thank you Beholder, I have uploaded you into the CCT, activation code Sigma." Jaune says.

" **Oh, that is a lot of information, why are humans so destructive? Oh, there is also so much beauty. Truly a conundrum humanity is.** " Beholder speaks.

"Sift through all the information and acclimatize yourself to the CCT. You will be needed within it later." Jaune states.

* * *

Within the study Roman slowly nurses the whiskey he had delivered. Suddenly the door opens, from behind it Jaune steps forth, armour resplendent as always.

"Roman, I hope you've been settling in well, do you not have everything I said you would?" Jaune asks.

"That and more kid, the people you got opening their accounts to me are some real big wigs, what dirt you got on them?" Roman asks.

"You can thank my semblance for the supplies, some puppets in high society are needed in any operation of note." Jaune states "Onto business however, how has Cinder handled your little betrayal?"

"She's screaming fire and bloody murder, I was thinking of asking you to send her a 'message', like the one you gave me the day we met." Roman says.

"Alright, send her a location for us to meet up, I will go and give a gift, you can come if you wish. Watch the master work." Jaune orders.

"You won't just stab me in the back?" Roman asks.

"Why would I spend all these resources on a sacrificial lamb? I am a man of fine tastes but not cruel tastes. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you that night, you are far more useful to me alive and loyal than dead and rotting. So think carefully on what you can supply me with, you are a man of many means. I shall give you access to my network of spies, informants and resource managers, surprise me with something spectacular. You have one week to give me results, finish before then and I shall give you the ability to read the books within this library. Each contains secrets of aura not known to those among the living." Jaune says.

"All right, I'll set up this meeting, and I'll do what I can concerning a surprise. I'd like to come see your work without being stuck in it. Neo will be my escape out however." Roman states.

"That's fine by me, your week starts after this meeting ends." Jaune says.

* * *

 **AN: Longer chapter. Will be followed by a confrontation with Cinder, and a deeper look at what Jaune can do with his semblance.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Another chapter.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

' _Cindy, the new boss wants to meet you. Bring the lackies if you want, doesn't matter. Point is he wants to meet and I'm obliged to set this up. Be at this location at midnight, if you aren't then you admit that you're a big scaredy cat._ ' This is what is contained in the message Roman sent Cinder.

* * *

Once more within the warehouse Jaune met Roman in. Jaune stands in the center of the warehouse, its contents long since taken. Now it is empty, filled with dust. Jaune saw fit to place a desk and two chairs in the center, the throne he sits on is pure gold. Jewels glitter across it's surface, with golden skulls lining the arm rests. The chair on the other side of the desk is a simple leather chair, expensive leather. The statement he makes is clear, he is better than Cinder. To him the meeting is that of an angry peasant speaking to an emperor.

"You understand your role in this Leviathan?" Jaune asks.

"Yup! Turn into who she envies the most and use that to trap her in Belphegor's realm." Leviathan replies cheerfully.

"Mammon?" Jaune asks.

" **Use the snakes implanted in the Fang she is bringing to fuel Leviathan and Belphegor.** "

"Good, now let me wear you Mammon." Jaune says.

Mammon appears and Jaune grabs the mask and dons it, in that instant his body changes, hair changing to a blood red. Skulls appear floating around him, lazily flying in intricate patterns. All at once Jaune sees through the eyes of all those with worms within, all those that became snakes.

"It appears Sapphire is coming along with her, time to put our skills to the test." Jaune says.

The doors of the warehouse are thrown off their hinges by a massive explosion, fire consumes the doors.

"She sure like her theatrics." Jaune states disinterested.

White Fang members spew forth from the hole that was once the door, leading their charge is Sapphire, the first of Jaune's snakes. Still dormant, waiting to be woken. Cinder angrily pushes past the Fang leader moving with purpose straight to Jaune's desk.

"Who are you to take what is mine?!" She screams at Jaune.

"Take a seat." He waves calmly at the leather chair.

For a moment nothing happens, Cinder glares angrily at his masked visage. A few tense moments pass, she finally sits upon the leather chair.

"Thank you, now we can talk like civilized beings. So what brings you screaming into my domain?" Jaune asks calmly.

"You know damn well why I'm here, you've upended month of careful planing. How did you convince Roman to go against me?" She angrily asks.

"I gave him a better deal, you'd be suprised at the information your puppets keep locked away in their heads. A few simple suggestions and I have all I want. I have brought someone along with me that would like to have a word or two with you."Jaune states calmly.

From the shadows steps forth a woman, her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"It has been too long Cinder, you haven't spoken to me in a few months." The woman speaks.

"S-Salem, why are you here my lady?" Cinder fearfully speaks.

"She has come to me for the same reason most do. I provide what is needed, she wants what is supplied." Jaune speaks.

Behind Cinder and her two pawns, the Fang members have stopped moving, their eyes blank. Open and unseeing, all trapped within Belphegor's realm, curtouesy of the worms implanted a week before.

"Ah would you look at that it worked!" Salem says cheerfully.

"What worked my lady?" Cinder asks.

Suddenly Salem transforms into Leviathan, and starts laughing maniacally.

"Oh the look on your face, to see the one you envy so working against you! But don't feel too bad, for those brief moments that I was Salem, I truly was her. Mind, Body, Soul. She was less than proud of you failing these plans of yours." Leviathan speaks.

Cinder surges forth calling upon her power, and nothing comes forth.

"W-what, why can't I call on my power? What have you done?!" She screams at Jaune.

"I have given you a taste of that which dwells within the dream world. Welcome to a never ending nightmare of your own making. There is only one way out here, you leave me and my associates alone. Granted that's the only way you leave her with your mind intact, the other way turns you into another puppet. Like dear old Sapphire, like the entirety of the Valean White Fang." As Jaune speaks his form fades, like water washing away an image.

"Accept. The. Deal. Human." Belphegor speaks from all around Cinder "Trust. That. This. Will. Hurt. You. In. Ways. You. Never. Thought. Possible."

* * *

Jaune calmly sits on his throne, weaving the threads of madness like a grand conductor. The minds of the Fang members weak to his influence, accepting Mammon whole heartedly. Deep within the mind of Mammon these faunus live in bliss, a paradise known only to them.

Suddenly Cinder lurches forth, her breathing ragged.

"Fine, you win." She breathes out " I'll leave you alone, but Salem won't like this."

"Salem can do as she pleases, a weak creature that has lost all of its former power cannot hope to go against me. Granted that creature is you. Salem is a different creature however, from what your mind has given me. A war with her would be so interesting." Jaune speaks.

"Run back to mommy little girl, she does want to speak to you. Even more so now, that brief time I spent as her, she spent as me. Crafty bitch saw through me." Leviathan speaks.

"Till next time Cinder, I will release your pets and your puppets." Jaune snaps his fingers and suddenly life returns to everyone in the warehouse.

Cinder hastily leaves, Fang and lackies in tow.

* * *

 **AN: The confrontation with Cinder has happened.**

 **Salem can connect with envy, isn't that neat.**

 **Review answer-**

 **merendinoemiliano- Thank you very much. As to the speed, I throughly enjoy writing this, as such I spend almost all my time writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Alright so yesterday I didn't upload a chapter, it slipped my mind, whoops. So double the chapter amount today.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

A week has passed since Jaune's confrontation with Cinder, in that time Roman has worked with the resources provided to find more sources of hidden information.

"Your week is up Roman, what have you managed to scrounge up?" Jaune asks.

"You know about the story of the Maidens?" Roman asks.

" 'An old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first by encouraging him to meditate and reflect, the second by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden, the third convincing him to step outside and embrace the world, and the fourth by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts.' Yes I know the story." Jaune recites.

"Well turns out, it true! Hacked into the right places and bam, information about maidens, right down to what the can do." Roman states.

"And why would this be important to me?" Jaune asks.

"The power the hold is ridiculous, then there is the Relics. Items of unstoppable power that only maidens can collect. The Relics are in Vaults under each huntsman school, and you need a Maiden to open the vaults." Roman explains.

"Good job Roman, find the maidens for me and I'll go collect them. Then we shall see if these Relics are truly all they appear to be." Jaune states.

"Well I know where one Maiden is. She's underneath Beacon, half her power has been stolen by Cindy." Roman says.

"Then it appears I must form an alliance with Salem." Jaune says.

"Then you gotta get into Beacon to get the other half of the power, how do you plan to do that?" Roman asks.

"The easy way, I go become a huntsman." Jaune states.

* * *

The bullhead flight to beacon was filled with huntsman hopefuls, a girl was loudly complaining about her knees or something. Another was consoling the complaining girl.

Jaune was annoyed with all the teens that knew nothing of what they would be facing, ignorant to the fact that they would have to kill humans eventually. His thoughts were filled with angry thoughts.

" _Calm down dear, you only have to be here long enough to make yourself hidden. And all of us will be here with you, and if things get to annoying for you there's always Belphegor's realm._ " Asomdeus says soothingly.

"Asomdeus. Is. Right. But. Now. Back. To. Sleep. Speaking. In. Waking. Realm. Drains. Me." Belphegor says.

'Thanks, I will probably spend all my time with Belphegor.' Jaune thinks.

" **I will observe your surroundings whilst you sleep. These huntsman are immune to my worms, Aura protects againts simply worms. Belphegor and Leviathan are the only option for eyes.** " Mammon states.

"Do I get to play?" Leviathan asks.

'Fine, come out. It would be helpful to have you out here.' Jaune thinks.

Leviathan walks out of the bathrooms, noticeably more feminine than last time. She looks like Jaune, but with a fairer face, the armour she wears is molded to her body, it is still the white and the eye is still eyes are now a stunning ice blue, her hair now goes all the way to her back and is plaited. Her weapons are a halberd with an eye open on the blade, and a tower shield with a massive open eye open.

She walks up to Jaune and sits down on the bench next to him.

"What do you think of female you?" Leviathan asks.

"Certainly prettier than I expected, but what will you call yourself now?" Jaune ask.

"Levi, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and I certainly love it!" Levi states.

"Alright, well Levi. Backstory is you are my twin." Jaune states.

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm so much closer now yay!" Levi exclaims.

"Calm down Levi, we have work to do. This business won't do itself." Jaune states.

"Alright Jaune." Levi says.

* * *

The flight finally ended and Jaune steps off, observing the milling students and those that would go through initiation. A brief flash of anger goes through Jaune.

" **I'll be taking** that, no need **for that to bog** you down." Satan says, and in that instant Jaune is calm once more.

'Thanks Satan.' Jaune thinks.

"It'll be fine Jaune, you got me here. I'll talk to all the people for you."Levi says.

"Thanks Levi." Jaune says.

An explosion suddenly rocks the cliff-side.

"What was that?" Levi asks.

"Lets go see." Jaune says tiredly.

"Yay!" Levi exclaims.

The girl that was complaining was sitting in a crater whilst an angry Schnee screamed bloody murder at her. A black haired girl walks up to them and the argument ends, the Schnee leaves and the black haired girl leaves.

"Hey you ok down there red?" Levi asks.

The girl is fair-skinned and young with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"This day is the worst." She mopes not noticing Levi and Jaune.

"Hey!" Levi yells "You ok down there red?"

The girl looks up with sad eyes. She sees Levi's arm in front of her, ready to help her up. She accepts the arm and Levi hoists her up with no effort.

"So what's your name cutie, mine's Levi and my brother standing over there quietly is Jaune." Levi asks.

"My name's Ruby Rose, oh those are cool weapons, what are their names?" Ruby quickly perks up.

"Oh, this halberd is **God-Spear** , this tower shield is **All-seeing Aegis**. My brother's greatsword is **Dragon Glass** , his whip is **Fate Sever**. What's your weapon cutie?" Levi asks.

Ruby whips out her weapon, it's a box that suddenly mechashifts into a massive scythe.

"This is my baby Crescent Rose. It's a highly customized High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe." Ruby says.

"So you use the recoil to maneuver better, as well as to hit harder. What is your semblance Ruby?" Jaune asks.

"How did you know all that Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"The way you hold the weapon, the way the materials of the weapon work in conjunction with how the weapon is built. The location of the gun when the weapon is mechashifted into a scythe, and your body weight combined with frame and height." Jaune explains.

"Wow, um that's impressive. My semblance allow me to move so fast it looks like I'm teleporting, whilst leaving rose petals behind." Ruby explains.

Jaune nods and continues observing the courtyard.

"Don't mind brother, he isn't good with people. Friends?" Levi asks holding out her hand to shake.

"You wanna be friends?" Ruby asks.

"Of course, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" Levi says.

* * *

 **AN: And now Jaune goes to Beacon**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: And we continue with the Beacon arc.**

"Do you know where we are supposed to go?" Ruby asks Levi.

"The hall. Follow me you two." Jaune states.

Jaune leads them to the hall and stands at the back of the group of teens.

"My sister is over there, see you guys later." Ruby waves and goes to the blonde girl that consoled her on the bullhead.

"Bye Rubes!" Levi waves back.

The headmaster stands on the stage. He is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin ends his speech there.

The headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She tells them that they will be sleeping in the ballroom.

It is night time, huntsman hopefuls are setting up for bed, dressed in pajamas. Jaune is dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs. His scars on full display.

His chest is covered in scars, his arms ar criscrossed with angry scars, his neck has scars that look like someone slit his throat and scars on the sides from where the beowolf from his youth clamped down on his throat. Even his legs are covered in scars. Among the slash scars are puncture scars where dust bullets pierced his skin. Above his heart is a massive scar that goes through to his back, like someone tore into his heart and shoved it out the other side.

His hair is pulled into a neat ponytail, its grey colour stands in stark contrast to Levi whose blonde hair looks bright and vibrant. Levi stands next to him with a fox onsie on, a tail and ears are on the onsie.

"Hey bro, everyone is staring at the scars." Levi states.

"Let them look, it is a sign of a hard life lived in preparation of hard work." Jaune says dismisively.

"Oh there's Ruby, can we go say hi?" Levi asks expectantly.

"Fine," Jaune sighs.

They walk towards Ruby and her sister.

"Hey there Rubes, what'cha doin'?" Levi sings out.

"Oh he Levi, and Jau...ne." Ruby stares in horror at Jaune's scars.

"Ruby who are these peo...ple" Ruby's sister also stares at Jaune's scars.

"Hey I'm Levi and this is my twin brother Jaune!" Levi says happily.

"What happened to your brother?!" Ruby's sister yells.

"Me and bro lived a hard life. Bro learnt his tricks so I could live safely, fought grimm daily for our settlement and then we got raided by bandits. Thats where bro got these bullet scars." Levi points to the bullet scars " The one by his heart almost killed him, angry White Fang member mistook him for a Schnee 'cause of the hair and used his semblance to wreathe his arm in Aura and shoved bro's heart out of one side, bro killed him and used his semblance to fix his body. Scars stayed though."

When Levi finished her story all the students were looking at Jaune with a mixture of horror, awe and admiration.

"Geez tiger, how are you still alive?" Ruby's sister asks.

"The Fang member didn't make sure I was dead after removing my heart. Tore his head clean off his shoulders when he turned his back, his buddy's surrundered after that." Jaune calmly explains.

"Wow, well my name is Yang Xiao Long, what's yours?" Yang asks.

Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"Well I'm Levi, and this is my twin brother Jaune!" Levi says happily.

"What is all this commotion?!" The Schnee screeches.

"Calm yourself Schnee, not everyone enjoys angry females." Jaune calmly states.

The Schnee indignatly sqauwks, and shuts her mouth.

"Sorry about brother, he's not good with people. I'm Levi and this grumpy guy is Jaune." Levi apologizes.

"Well I am Weiss Schnee, I'll look past your brother for now. What's with all the noise?" Weiss calmly asks.

Weiss wears a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down.

"Oh that, told the story of bro's scars." Levi states.

Weiss turns to Jaune, her eyes widen in horror at the scars.

"Oh my god how are you still alive?!" Weiss exclaims.

Levi repeats her story. Weiss looks at Jaune with newfound respect.

"Levi, I'm going to sleep. Do as you wish." Jaune says as he walks away.

"Bye bro!" Levi says.

Levi spots the black haired girl and skips to her.

"Hiya, I'm Levi. What's your name cutie?" Levi asks her.

"I'm Blake." Blake speaks without looking up from her book.

Blake is fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string.

"Oh I remember that book." Levi says. "Oh, I gotta go. I'm tired."

Levi goes to Jaune and goes to sleep.

Ruby an Yang walk up and speak to Blake. After a while Weiss shows up angriliy again.

 **AN: This chapter was a little harder than normal, not used to conversations.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Story update.**

 **Will be on indefinite hiatus until I get more inspiration.**


End file.
